


THE FADER

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: AU PROMPT BY LUXURHAO ON STANTWTtwo college students met on a saturday evening while waiting for their tinder dates but none of them showed up so they dated each other instead. However, it turns out they're waiting for the same person.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	THE FADER

Jeonghan circles his finger on the rim of his glass.

45 minutes.

It's been 45 minutes since he's arrived.

45 minutes of precious time wasted waiting for his date- who, much to his annoyance, hasn't been texting back either.

I should've just slept. Jeonghan thought to himself. He rarely allows himself to go out for leisure because school has been keeping him preoccupied most of the time. He's not even the type to check out online dating apps. He does not see the logic behind it, really. Like, who goes out on dates solely relying on a person's supposed image?

Jeonghan felt the need to facepalm.

Apparently, he's that person right now.

Apparently, he's too desperate for some action that he had actually agreed to meet up with a random stranger for some drinks and maybe some hot shagging after.

He picks up his phone and tries dialing his date's number again. "The number you're calling is not available right now please call....." and he didn't even wait for the prompt to finish as he pressed the end button. Jeonghan closes his eyes in regret.

Look who got stood up.

A thump on his side and a swish of air caught Jeonghan's attention. Someone just sat beside him. "Beer please!" the stranger called out to the bartender. The said stranger felt Jeonghan's gaze on him so he turned and smiled politely to which Jeonghas smiled back.

"So I hope you don't mind but I've been observing you for some time.." the stranger said and Jeonghan was completely caught off guard. "Are you alright?" his question threw Jeonghan off even more.

"Excuse me?" he said, stunned by the over-friendliness of this man seated beside him.

"Well, you looked lonely so I thought I'd approach you...." the man trailed off. "I've been here longer than you, by the way. I was sitting over there." he pointed out to a corner.

Ugh creep. Jeonghan raised a red flag mentally. He was about to come up with an excuse to leave when the other man beat him to it. "Oh I'm not a stalker. It's just that I think my date stood me up and I've been waiting for an hour and a half already but I stayed thinking maybe he's just late because of traffic but obviously he's really stood me up since I can't seem to contact him anymore." then his beer came. "Thank you!" he beamed at the bartender.

Jeonghan frowned at him. "For someone who got stood up, you seem a little too happy." he commented. And then the other's statement suddenly sunk into him. "Wait you said he..." his voice trailed off, trying to be carefulL because well he might have just misheard.

"Yup. He. I got stood up by a he. Some boy named Joshua." then he sipped on his beer. "Well can't really dwell on it, can I? I'm already here so might as well make the most out of it."

Joshua? Jeonghan frowned even more. But he got stood up by a Joshua too! "Can I see his photo?" and much to his horror, the other man's date turned out to be his date too! The stranger may have caught up by the way his eyes widen in shock and disbelief and asked, "Wait, are we waiting for the same person?" Jeonghan just nodded.

The stranger laughed out loud while Jeonghan just stared at him. He laughed with his entire body, even occassionally hitting Jeonghan playfully. "I can't believe we got stood up by the same person! Like how cool is that?!" he continued laughing.

"It's not cool... at all." Jeonghan simply stated, totally not getting why the other man finds it funny.

"Aw come on, lighten up! Here I'll get you some more to drink.." and Jeonghan wanted to protest because he's really thinking about leaving now that he's downed the last of his drink but another drink was placed in front of him faster than he can say "No I have to go." But what's done is done and Jeonghan, being the polite person that he is, accepted the drink instead.

"I'm Seungcheol, by the way." the black haired man extended his arm in greeting. Jeonghan shook hands with him, telling him his name. "This is the first time this happened to me, you know. And I mean, what are the chances, right?"

Jeonghan didn't say anything. He still can't get over the fact that 1) he got stood up and 2) that Joshua person has actually scheduled another date on the exact same place and most probably on the exact same time! Now Jeonghan is fuming.

"Loosen up, will you?" Seungcheol might have noticed how hard he's gripping the glass on his hand. "You're a little too serious."

Jeonghan is starting to get pissed. "No, you don't tell me to loosen up. We don't know each other. Thanks for the beer but other than that I say be quiet and let me drink mine in peace."

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow at him and Jeonghan swore that tiny gesture sent some shock waves on his body but he's still pissed so he ignored it. "Well I see we have a prissy princess here."

Jeonghan couldn't believe it. How is this man teasing him? Where is he getting the nerves to even attack him that way? "I'm not doing this.." Jeonghan motioned to leave but Seungcheol was quick on his feet.

"Hold up! I'm kidding, okay? Geez, chill." he laughed softly and Jeonghan just eyed him. "I don't mean to offend you. It's just that I've been waiting here a long time and have probably judged every single person on every single table so I'm just really needing some company because I'd really hate for this night to turn more sour than it already has." Now it's Jeonghan's turn to raise an eyebrow which barely escaped Seungcheol because of how low his hat's been placed on top of his head.

Jeonghan finally settled down and he felt his annoyance somehow subside. They stayed quiet for a while until he broke it and said, "I'm irked because I hate wasting time. And I hate lates. Most of all, I hate people not showing up when they say they would."

Seungcheol glanced at him, a little too long Jeonghan noted as he shifted in his seat. "Well, that's online dating for you. Sometimes they show up, most of the time they don't because they're off to meet someone better or they're already getting some action somewhere else."

Jeonghan eyed the taller man. "I see you've been using it a lot since you've already figured out how it works."

"Not really. Just from time to time when I get a little too stressed or when I just really need to hang with someone other than my teammates. I think just for some release.." then he raised his eyebrow playfully at Jeonghan again. "well, you know, figuratively and literally if I may disclose." and to that, Jeonghan finally let out a soft laugh.

"Wow, you look so much better smiling." Seungcheol said. Jeonghan, being the confident man that he is, rarely- almost never blushes. He's used too compliments. But somehow, this stranger- this man who just decided to seat beside him and intrude his space... who apparently shared the same fate as him that night decides to casually drop a compliment and here he is, blushing the feintest hue of pink.

"So.." Jeonghan decided to change the topic. "You said you've observed everyone here, what made me stand out that you had the urge to approach me?"

Seungcheol finished his first glass and motioned for the bartender to give him another one before turning to face Jeonghan again, clasping his hands together. "Well first of all, you're hard to miss because of your clothes." and Jeonghan stared at himself, looking down he realized Seungcheol was right. "I like bright colored clothes." he justified his egg yellow shirt.

"It suits you." Ah, another compliment. Jeonghan had to look away. "You'd look great even when you wear a neon orange shirt." Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan felt heat on his cheeks- not sure if it's the alcohol or the other man's generous wave of compliments. But this time, he decided, he'd fight fire with fire. Time to stop being timid and catch up with the other man's boldness. "Damn right I do." he confidently said, bringing his glass to his lips to take another sip of that bitter drink. On the corner of his eyes, he saw Seungcheol's mouth gape open at his sudden display of confidence.

"I actually thought you fell asleep." Seungcheol suddenly said and Jeonghan looked at him incredulously. "I've been eyeing you for like 20 minutes and half of that time you were totally immobile! Like.. not moving at all!" Seungcheol explained animatedly, finishing his story with laughter. "I was like, how miserable can this guy be to actually fall asleep on a bar counter?"

"I looked that miserable huh?" Jeonghan said, laughing with the other man.

"Well that's really the first reason, but I have another one." the taller man said and he continued, "You have an aura."

Jeonghan was dumbfounded. "Like literally, everyone has." he stated simply.

"No no no~" Seungcheol waved his hands animatedly again. "Like yours is different. It's like I'm drawn to you. I caught a glimpse of your face before I actually sat down and you looked really good."

Jeonghan felt giddy inside and this time he wasn't able to mask it well and he actually smiled and let out a little giggle. Seungcheol's eyes widen and he exclaimed, "Oh God you have the cutest laugh!" and Jeonghan just had to hit him playfully. He still blames the alcohol for letting out his soft side.

"So, you attend the college nearby?" Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan nodded, "Yeah, I'm taking up Arts and Theater."

"Oh so that's why." Seungcheol said. And Jeonghan looked at him, curious of his reaction. "Well, you definitely give off the vibes. You know- artist vibes. I bet you're an amazing artist."

Jeonghan had to shrug the nth compliement he got form Seungcheol that night. "What about you?" he asked. Seungcheol told him that he's from a university nearby and that he's the captain of the basketball team. "I actually had to skip practice for this date, you know. Coach will kill me with lunges tomorrow for sure."

"Well, that sucks. You'll be doing all those for nothing since our date didn't turn up." Jeonghan said to which Seungcheol replied. "Nah~ not really. I mean, I'm happy spending time with you. So I guess you became my date instead?" Ah. Seungcheol is smooth. Jeonghan is sure of it now.

"I'm not. We're not.. you know- on a date." Yes Jeonghan, tell yourself that. Repeat it like a mantra because you're the one who can't seem to stop blushing! Jeonghan wanted to slap himself mentally.

"Oh, right. Well, it's still worth it." Seungcheol said as he smiled at Jeonghan. And if there's one thing he's been trying to avoid since they started talking is the taller man's smile. Well, that and his compliment shower, but mostly his smile. He had this huge gummy smiles and this very distinct laugh. Jeonghan had to look away everytime Seungcheol laughs or smiles because he might just get sucked in by the power it has.

Jeonghan barely noticed but they're already on their third glass. He reluctantly glanced at his phone. "It's getting really late..." he started off to show his intent to call it a night. "I should head back to the dorm." and he saw Seungcheol's face fell.

"Well, do you want to head back together?" the other man offered, much to Jeonghan's surprise. He's not sure if he's reading it right, but the other man's dark orbs might be hinting on something.

Jeonghan hesitated. "Uhm, you see, we can't really take other people in by this time. It's way past curfew and my roomate is a nerd so..."

"Chill, Jeonghannie. I'm a gentleman, I'm not expecting anything on our first date. I just want to make sure you head back safely." Seungcheol laughed again and Jeonghan had no idea on which part his mind turned blank: Seungcheol already having a nickname for him; embarrasment for actually being suggestive; the other man's concern on his well being; on how Seungcheol is really pushing for this to be their first date OR maybe just all of the above.

"Alright then.." he finally gave in and Seungcheol grinned victoriously. So they gathered their stuffs and made their way out.

For the first time that night, Jeonghas is finally able to observe the other man. He's a little bit taller, definitely bigger in built. His good physique evident by the way the sleeves of his shirt stretches on his upper arms. And who even looks that good in a very simple white shirt and sweatpants?!

"Checking me out, aren't you?" his thoughts were then disturbed by Seungcheol's teasing. Jeonghan panicked internally. Exactly why is he having a hard time containing himself around this man?

"It's okay, I've been checking you out too." Seungcheol announced and by this time, it's proving to be a challenge on how Jeonghan can hide the blush creeping in on his cheeks. Seungcheol must have noticed because the older man suddenly laughed out loud. "Damn you're adorable." he said, somehow finding Jeonghan's eyes despite the blonde locks hiding them behind.

It didn't take long before they reached the entrance to the dorm. "Well this is as far as we can go. Thanks for walking me back." Jeonghan said, smiling with his pursed lips.

"Alright, go head in. I'll go once I see you go inside." Seungcheol said and Jeonghan just nodded. "Oh, and do you mind giving me your number?" Seungcheol fished his phone from his pocket and handed it to Jeonghan. After entering his number, Jeonghan smiled and started walking away.

A couple of steps in, Seungcheol called out to him. "Hey Jeonghannie!" followed by, "I actually have a game on Tuesday. Wanna come see me play?"

Jeonghan blused some more. By this time, it's useless to even try to hide it. "I'd love to." he said and Seungcheol gave him the biggest smile he's seen the other do that night. With one last smile and a wave, he turned and went in.

He reached his room and threw himself to his bed. What a night it's been!

Buzz His phone vibrated.

He took it out from his pocket and an unknown number had just sent him a message.

"I'm happy that Joshua person didn't turn up. I'm happy it was you, instead. See you on Tuesday." the text read.

That night, Jeonghan slept a little tipsy and a little giddy.

Oh and a little too happy.

// KKEUT

@ natchwe 2020

\--

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually thinking of adding more chapters hmmmmm let me know what you think! :)


End file.
